


Cinderella

by BookLover2401



Series: Fanart [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Genderbend, Jim is Jemma, Princess AU, femjim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:11:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7534021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookLover2401/pseuds/BookLover2401
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart for JaneyKatherineHummingbird's 'The Trials of Being a Bodyguard to Princess Kirk'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinderella

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JaneyKatherineHummingbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Trials of Being A Bodyguard To Princess Kirk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6943261) by [JaneyKatherineHummingbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird). 



**Author's Note:**

> Made with DollDivine's Princess Maker


End file.
